This Life is Scary
by elsiecarson
Summary: Hetty has been kidnapped and Callen, Sam, Granger, Kenzie, and Deeks go and rescue her. Granger drives her back to her house and decides to keep an eye on her, so he can make sure that she's going to be okay
1. Rescue Effort

Granger, Callen. Sam, Kenzie, and Deeks are about to storm the room that Hetty is being held captive in. "Look," Owen Granger says, "I'll get Hetty out. Cover me."

"Just be gentle with her, Granger. She's probably terrified." Callen says seriously.

"She's been in situations like this before and she's never been terrified. Let's just go get her." Granger pleads with the team. He knows they're wasting valuable time.

"You seem worried, Granger." Sam says suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm worried! I'm scared for her!" Granger hisses.

"You do have feelings. Hmm, that's interesting." Deeks says stupidly. He always says the obvious thing.

"Oh my God, let's just go please." Kenzie groans. Trust Deeks to make a stupid comment just at the wrong moment.

"Thank you, Ms. Bligh. We don't know what's happening to her right now! Let's move!" Granger says frustratedly.

"For once I agree with Granger." Callen says. Callen and Granger begin cautiously moving towards the building Hetty is supposed to be in. Granger and Callen stand on each side of a door. Callen counts down before Granger and he storm the door.

The minute the door is flung open Callen and Granger immediately start taking fire. Sam, Kenzie, and Deeks cover Callen and Granger as they go into the building. Callen and Granger take down two shooters non-lethally.

"Spread out and find Hetty quickly." Granger requests.


	2. Found Her

"Hetty!" Granger yells loudly.

Granger keeps his gun out as he enters another room. Hetty's sitting bound and blindfolded in a chair. He quietly approaches her position and kneels in front of her. He carefully takes the blindfold off of her and waits for her to relax. "It's okay. It's me. You're safe. Let's get these restraints off." Owen Granger takes Hetty's restraints off and quickly moves back in front of her as she collapses against him. He's never seen her cry before, but he can hear her now. "Hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Owen holds her in his arms.


	3. Water

"Hey guys, I found her! Can we get some water in here!" Owen calls to the rest of the team.

Callen comes into the room. "Here you go, Hetty."

"Thank you, Mr. Callen." Hetty says hoarsely. She takes the bottle of water from him. She drinks about half of the water.

"Hey Granger, we're going to head to the hospital with the suspects to see what we can get out of them. We are leaving Hetty in your capable hands. Hetty, we don't expect to see you for a couple of days." Sam says as he enters the room.

"Thanks Sam. Is there an ambulance out there so Hetty can get checked out?" Granger asks seriously.

"Yeah, and make sure that she does get checked out. She tends not to like doctors very much." Callen reminds Granger.

"Yeah, that I remember. Thanks for your help, you guys." Granger says honestly.

Callen, Sam, Kenzie, and Deeks all head out. "Geez, I don't think I've ever seen Hetty so emotional." Deeks sounds surprised.

"I sure haven't. I hope Granger's gentle with her." Callen says quietly.

"Granger's known her for a long time, G. He knows how to handle her." Sam says hopefully.


	4. Get Yourself Checked Out

Back inside the building Granger's trying to get Hetty to see the paramedics. "Please, Hetty, just do it for me. I just need to know you're okay. Plus, I'm your boss. If you don't do it I can suspend you." Owen pleads, playing the sympathy card.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only to reassure you. I'm fine really." Hetty stands up slowly and follows Owen out of the building. Owen immediately walks her over to the paramedics.

"She's been held captive for 36 hours. Just make sure she's okay." Owen says firmly. "Don't let her convince you she's okay."

Hetty grumbles under her breath. She hates that Owen is making her do this. She hates him even more when the paramedics make her take her blazer off. The paramedics immediately notice the welts on her wrists and quickly bandage them to prevent infection.

"Hetty, is that a taser mark? Owen asks carefully pulling the neckline of her shirt out a little to see the mark on her upper chest. "You're lucky that didn't kill you."

Hetty sighs heavily. She didn't want Owen to notice that. He'll be more concerned about her now. The paramedics patch up her taser burn and Hetty says, "I'll alright, Owen, and you made me that way. It was on your initiative that I was rescued. Thank you for that." Hetty reaches for Owen's hand.

"Callen wouldn't have left you behind. He loves you, Hetty." Owen downplays his role in her rescue.

"Yes, he does as a son loves his mother, but so do you, even if you don't say it that often." Hetty says gently.

"Yeah, I do. I should say it more often." Owen kisses the top of Hetty's head. "Is she medically cleared?"

"Yes sir, she is cleared, but she should take it easy for a few days." The paramedic says seriously.

"Well, that's easier said than done, but I will do my very best." Owen says seriously.


	5. I'm Taking You Home

"Come on, Hetty, let's get you home." Owen says gently.

"Okay." Hetty concedes tiredly.

Owen knows Hetty must be really tired to just give in. Owen gently puts his arm across Hetty's shoulders. He doesn't want to startle her since she's been so traumatized.

Hetty leans towards Owen and lets him hold her. She walks towards the car she knows is Owen's. Owen pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car. He opens the car door and gets Hetty situated in her seat. He puts the seat back so Hetty can sleep on the drive to her place. Owen then climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car. He quickly leaves the parking lot and drives down the Coast Highway towards Hetty's house. He turns a classical music station on and Hetty is soon asleep. Owen smiles. At least she's calm for now. Owen thinks about digging in Hetty's purse for her keys until he realizes she probably has a very sophisticated security system. He doesn't want to wake her, but he knows he has to.

Owen continues down the highway and opens his window to hear the sound of the ocean. He loves to hear the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore. He pulls up to Hetty's house and as soon as the car stops Hetty wakes up.

"We're here. That's good." Hetty says remarkably calmly. "I always feel calmer here."

Owen hops out of the car and comes around to help Hetty out of the car. "Come on, carefully. You're probably stiff."

Hetty carefully slides out of the car into Owen's arms. She pulls her keys out of her purse and walks slowly up to the front door. "Owen, bring your bag! You can stay for a couple of days since the paramedics said I shouldn't be by myself!"

Owen gulps. Hetty isn't usually this forward with him. He grabs his bag from the back of his SUV and follows Hetty to the front door. Hetty opens the door and quickly turns the alarm system off.


	6. That's One Way to Cope

Owen follows Hetty in and is immediately struck by how lovely it is inside. "This is great, Hetty. What a great spot to live. The decorating style is fabulous. I should have known that your house would look like this."

"I've gathered bits and pieces from all over the world. It's a bit eclectic, but I like it. Listen, make yourself at home. If you don't mind I'm going to go put my robe on and make myself a little more comfortable. Pour yourself a glass of something while you're waiting." Hetty heads towards her bedroom. Hetty walks into her closet and pulls out a pair of pyjamas and a robe. She carefully changes and hisses when she finds a sensitive spot on her torso. The silk pyjamas and robe she puts on are so comfortable and she feels so much better. She comes back out into the bedroom and slips her feet into a pair of slippers before she goes out to the living room.

"I poured you a scotch. Come and join me." Owen says from the couch.

Hetty takes the scotch from Owen and sits on one end of the couch, close to the edge, with her scotch glass in both hands, and her head down close to the rim of the glass.

"Hey, you okay?" Owen slowly moves closer to Hetty and puts his arm around her. He puts her glass on the coffee table and takes her glasses off. Hetty turns her face into Owen's chest. She begins to cry softly. "Okay, it's okay. You're safe. I've got you." Owen slowly lays down on the couch drawing away from Hetty for a moment. "Come here to me."

Hetty moves to lie down next to Owen and cuddles into his chest. Owen puts his arms around Hetty and lets her cry. It's only the second time he's ever seen her cry. "Okay, just let it out. You're okay. You're safe. You've been through this before. You'll be okay."

"When is this all going to end, Owen? I'm tired and I'm tired of feeling vulnerable." Hetty says tiredly.

"I know, Hetty. It's okay. Let it all out. Don't keep it in. It's important to let it out." Owen says gently. He rubs his hands up and down Hetty's back. He and Hetty have both been held hostage more than once so they both know it better to let it all out than keep it in.

Hetty sobs against Owen's chest dampening his shirt. She can't believe she's being like this, especially in front of Owen. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay. You've had a traumatic 36 hours. Don't worry about it. Can I ask you something? How did you cope with being held hostage before? You've been held in terrible circumstances." Owen asks carefully.

"I don't really remember. All I remember is that it involved a lot of scotch, which I suppose explains why I can't remember." Hetty sniffs and begins to sit up a little.

"It does explain a few things, but I did the same thing when I was home after being held hostage." Owen admits.

"You didn't in India." Hetty says cheekily.

"No, India was certainly different. I don't know if it was a better way of dealing with it, but it was a different way of dealing with our emotions. Though if I remember rightly there was a lot of alcohol involved that night too." Owen smirks at Hetty.

"It's a better way of dealing with my emotions if you ask me. It's more positive for me than drinking myself into oblivion." Hetty sits up and moves over Owen. "I know India was a long time ago, but what if we give this another shot?"

"Hetty, I don't think you're thinking very straight right now. Are you sure?" Owen asks wrapping his arms around Hetty's waist.

"I'm sure that I want this. I've been wanting this since we were in India together. Can you just take this at face value?" Hetty asks leaning down to whisper in Owen's ear.

"Well, you've always been very certain of yourself and you haven't been drinking." Owen kisses Hetty softly. "It has been a long time since India. I certainly don't look the same as I did then."

"That's for sure." Hetty teases running her hand over Owen's almost bald head. "Why don't we go into the bedroom?"


	7. I'm Scared to Be Alone

Owen pauses for a moment and says, "Hetty, how much vacation time do you have racked up?"

"I've got tons of vacation time racked up. Why do you ask?" Hetty asks sitting back on Owen's waist.

"I've got a friend who has a timeshare in the Bahamas. Why don't we go on vacation together? We could sail down there together. His timeshare is right on the beach by a dock." Owen suggests to Hetty as he sits up.

"That sounds wonderful. If you get everything set up I'll be at the dock when you want to be." Hetty yawns. She hasn't been allowed to sleep in the last 36 hours and it's finally catching up with her.

"Come on, I think you need some sleep. The trauma is obviously catching up with you." Owen says gently.

Hetty hisses in pain as she sits up and tweaks something the wrong way. Owen scoops Hetty up in his arms and carries into her bedroom. He sets her down gently on the bed." There, you get settled and I'll be back." Owen says sweetly.

"But what about?" Hetty asks turning to look at Owen.

"That won't be happening tonight, Hetty. We're tired and you're stiff. You need to take it easy. I'm going to go sleep in the spare room." Owen says firmly.

"Please, don't go away. I want you to stay close. I'm scared to be alone." Hetty pleads with Owen.

"Alright, I'll stay. I'll just change in the bathroom and I'll be right back." Owen says quietly. He exits the bedroom and goes back towards the front door. He picks up his overnight bag and walks into the bathroom. He changes out of his suit and into a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He leaves the bag on the floor of the bathroom and walks back into the bedroom. Hetty's nearly asleep by the time he comes in. Owen climbs into bed next to Hetty and pulls the sheet up over him. It's too warm to have anything else on him. Hetty cuddles against Owen's chest wrapping her arm around his waist. Owen gently kisses the top of Hetty's head and reaches up and turns out the light.

Hetty immediately gasps loudly when the lights go out. It's clear that she is very afraid of the dark after the trauma she went through the last 36 hours. "Owen!"

"It's okay. You're safe. I'm right here for you. I won't let anything happen to you." Owen tightens his grip on Hetty to reassure her. "Go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise me." Hetty whispers in the dark.

"I promise. Don't you worry." Owen says gently.

Hetty's not using her pillow. Her head is resting on Owen's chest. Owen doesn't mind at all. She's not heavy and Owen likes that he's relying on him. He decides not to fall asleep until Hetty falls asleep. He knows that tonight could be a very long night for her. Hetty slowly falls asleep in Owen's arms and Owen softly strokes her hair. When he's sure she's asleep he begins to fall asleep next to her.


	8. Nightmares

In the middle of the night Owen is awoken by Hetty screaming. Owen is immediately wide awake trying to reassure Hetty. "Hetty, it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You're not going to be hurt. You're not there anymore. You're okay. Everything is okay. Just open your eyes and it will all go away."

Hetty slowly opens her eyes and buries her head in Owen's chest. She's practically laying on top of Owen. Owen sighs heavily. This is the hard part for him. He's not good at comforting people, but he's trying really hard to help Hetty. He feels Hetty's hands roam absentmindedly over his chest. She's breathing heavily and her heart is racing and Owen can feel that.

"Breathe, Hetty. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Owen says soothingly. He feels Hetty begin to relax in his arms. That makes him feel good. He's glad Hetty trusts him enough to relax with him. "Go back to sleep. It's alright."

"Thank you, Owen. You've been such a big help." Hetty mumbles. She's well on her way to falling back to sleep.

Owen can't help but smile. Hetty wouldn't normally be this complimentary to him. He falls back to sleep now that he knows Hetty's okay, at least for the moment.


End file.
